


A Need For Each Other

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Music, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Songfic, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Spending night after night with Natasha was a way to purge the demons that lived inside them both. Yet, Steve still can't help but want more than just physical pleasure from her. But was Natasha just using him for her own desires or did she want more as well? Whatever the case may be, Steve couldn't resist having her in his bed. He was hopelessly addicted to her touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_stardust720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/gifts), [WinterXAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/gifts), [thestormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormborn/gifts).



> Inspired from _Urgent_ by Foreigner.
> 
> Click [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FHnNIoNUZig) to hear the song.

* * *

 

_There's one thing in common that we both share._

_It's a need for each other, anytime, anywhere._

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Steve hardly got any sleep nowadays because of Natasha's late-night visits.

 

  
Could anything good come of this? This was something Steve had thought to himself many times with not a satisfactory answer in sight. He and Natasha were the same. They both had desires, needs, and they used sex to satiate those urgent feelings.

 

  
_Only until the next time,_ he mused. She'd always act as if there was nothing going on between them when the team was around. Maybe crack a few joke here and there about his age, talk to him about trifling things, but that was it.

 

  
Once it was late at night and everyone was asleep, she came to him, body covered in a thin gown that stopped at her thighs. "I need you, Steve," she whispered. Her eyes were open and inviting, asking him to make her feel, to take her. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head to hers, their lips meeting passionately.

 

  
Steve's fingers gripped her by the waist, he was already aroused when he saw her walking towards his bed. Every time, he placed slow, sensual kisses on her collarbone and greedily sucked at the flesh. He never ceased to be hungry for her, always wanting to possess her, body and soul.

 

  
Natasha was easy to please, but she also liked to give just as much as she received. She stroked him where he was hard and pulsing, eliciting loud moans from him. He could feel the smile in her kiss as she would press on. He liked to get the upper hand, so his fingers slid into her wet clit and he rubbed her tiny button. " _Please,_ Steve..."

 

  
Hearing her pleading sent Steve into a lustful frenzy and in a flash, his clothes were gone and so were hers. The moon shone on her naked body and her plump lips curved up in a smile. She looked like a goddess.

 

  
It was always at this point when worried thoughts of who else she could be having sex with flooded his brain. Steve had seen her go into Clint's room on more than one occasion on a few nights before.

 

  
The truth was Steve didn't have a right to feel possessive of Natasha because she wasn't his to claim. She certainly didn't tell him that she wanted anything else besides sex from him, so he was stuck.

 

  
Steve knew better than to bring up the issue, too, as it would do no good. Perhaps it was a bit unfair, but sometimes, he found himself taking his frustrations out on Natasha whenever they were in bed. She never complained, though; he knew she liked it. Still, sometimes he wondered if she suspected that he felt more for her than just companionship and a nightly fuck. Not that it mattered.

 

  
They both needed to just _feel_ every once in a while and sex was the perfect way for them to release the stress from their personal lives and it was good exercise to let off steam after a rough Avengers mission.

 

  
Some nights, Steve took Natasha from behind and thrust into her, tugging her hair back as she panted out his name with her thoroughly kissable lips. Some nights, he held her ankles her head and nibbled, sucked and kissed her lower petals until she screamed over and over again.

 

  
She was so tired at times that, she'd end up falling asleep in his arms, cuddled up to his warm body. Those were the nights Steve lived for, but others...she would give him a quick kiss, a compliment him about how good he was in bed and make a swift exit.

 

  
Their secret relationship was a topsy-turvy one and Steve wasn't sure if he'd ever get to know the _real_ Natasha Romanoff. Oh, he'd seen glimpses of her true self in the moments when he slid into her body and she gripped his arms, looking up at him with such a vulnerable expression on her face. Or when she spent the night and let him hold her close to him.

 

  
Regardless of the occasional intimacy they happened to share, Steve felt it was very possible that nothing more would come of their midnight rendezvous. What was between them was purely carnal and it had no chance of lasting, but Steve didn't care. If this was the only way he could have a part of Natasha, even for a little while, he would take it.

 

  
Once their night of sexual pleasure was over, she left, leaving the intoxicating scent of vanilla, sex and sweat in the room. Later, in the day, they worked alongside each other, made jokes and chatted amongst themselves.

 

  
As the day went by, Steve kept a silent count of the hours that passed until he could finally have his hands full of Natasha again. When the night came and they began to initiate their ritual, he'd wonder if she was only using him for her own selfish desires. Perhaps she didn't give a damn about him and just wanted someone to fuck every night.

 

  
Whatever the case, whatever her reasons may have been, Steve couldn't resist having Natasha in his bed. He was hopelessly addicted to her touch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second song fic after a long period of time because I find them a little more difficult to write than regular prompt fics. Let me know what you think in the comments~!


End file.
